Leaving
by corneroffandom
Summary: Okada is pretty sure he's dealing with all of the rapid changes decently. Until he faces actually having to say goodbye, that is.


The news had broke weeks, months ago. Rumors turning to whispers, whispers turning to confirmation. Gedo hadn't been happy about it, none of CHAOS was. Losing Nakamura when Bullet Club was still such a thorn in everyone's sides, the foreigners trying to take over NJPW... though with the news of losing Nakamura comes the news that AJ Styles, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows are going too which means Bullet Club will be desperate, searching for bodies to fill the spaces, which means new danger, new weaknesses and strengths to learn, to work around, to figure out.

Despite it all, Okada thinks he's handling everything alright. People come and go in wrestling, and he knows he'll see Shinsuke now and again when he goes to the States for ROH tours, or they can tweet. Text. Call, maybe, if desperate. He doesn't feel like he's losing a friend or partner. It's just one of those things.

But then the night comes for Nakamura's farewell match. It's a six man match with Okada, Nakamura and Ishii taking on Tanahashi, Goto and Shibata. Okada holds his own physically and emotionally until Ishii pins Shibata and the other members of CHAOS step back to give Nakamura his time on the mic, but then Kenny Omega interrupts. Okada gnaws his lip almost bloody but Gedo holds them back, letting Omega and Nakamura face off in the ring.

It's Tanahashi that gets involved and challenges Omega for the Intercontinental title. Afterwards, the ring clears finally and the focus returns to what's important, Nakamura turning his attention to Okada and Ishii, shaking their hands and hugging them one at a time. It's this moment that it hits Okada and tears start pouring down his face. He swallows and listens quietly as Nakamura thanks the crowd, vowing not to say goodbye before ending it off with his YEA-OH to the crowd's delight, the rest of CHAOS joining them for one final pose with Nakamura.

Okada is still crying when he meets Nakamura outside of the ring and murmurs to him, kneeling long enough for Shinsuke to climb up onto his shoulders so Okada could walk him up the ramp allowing him to see the crowd's final show of gratitude to him easier. His eyes are blurry, which makes it hard to see, but he walks carefully, not wanting to risk tripping and falling on such an important, final trip with his close friend on his shoulders. Nakamura's hands are braced against his neck until he puts him down, his thumbs rubbing circles against Okada's skin and somehow comforting him.

He stands aside while so many people from Gedo to Jado on down come up to shake Shinsuke's hand and wishes him well, the Japanese rambling washing over Okada and annoying him further. He swallows and stares at the wall until finally it's quiet again and Nakamura has gone, Okada wiping his eyes and nodding at Gedo before turning to leave himself. He shrugs off the driver that Gedo hires for him, urging the man to head home and spend the evening with his family, eager for the walk back to the hotel. He keeps his head down and focuses on the sounds around him, relieved that no one seems to recognize him.

By the time he returns to the hotel, he's relieved to enter his room and sink onto the futon, closing his eyes and trying to rub the grittiness out of them. He's exhausted to the bone, exhaling as he looks up and immediately freezes when he hears footsteps walking up to him. His eyes trail up higher and then pauses on a familiar chest, inching up enough to look at Nakamura in surprise. "Donnashite kita no?"

Nakamura's smiling so widely that his eyes crinkle and Okada exhales, standing up to eye him. "English," Nakamura requests. The two have been practicing so Nakamura could grow more sufficient in the language before moving to Florida.

"Fine. How did you get in here?"

"My ... charms," Nakamura says, laughing as Okada groans. Reaching out, he taps Okada on the chest. "You were... crying. A literal rainmaker."

"Stop that," Okada grumbles, batting Nakamura's hand away and turning his back to him. "It was just the bright lights and the noise of the crowd. I have a headache."

"Of course." Nakamura's smirk is audible and Okada tenses as Nakamura's hand rests against his shoulders, kneading. "Arigato. Your being there tonight... made me... happy."

Okada turns to stare at him, eyeing Nakamura with a hard gaze. "It did?"

"Hai." They examine each other for a few more minutes and Nakamura sighs, brushing past Okada to walk towards the door. "I will see you in... the morning."

Okada's hands ball into fists as he shakes his head. "It was difficult," he mumbles. "More than I expected. To realize I was never going to get to partner up with you again, or face off against you. I will miss you."

This stops Nakamura and Okada swallows when he looks up to find Shinsuke's dark eyes trained right on him, boring through him in a way he never thought possible. Stepping forward, Nakamura reaches out and cups his face, hands warm and solid against Okada's trembling lips. "NJPW is my home. CHAOS is my home. I will be back. Someday."

Okada huffs and Nakamura chuckles fondly at this, eyebrows lifting. Okada's about to say something when Nakamura's fingers disappear, leaving him cold and sad. He closes his eyes, trying to hide these emotions from the other man. "You'd better be," he mumbles.

"Get some sleep," Nakamura tells him simply, pushing him towards the bed. "Things will seem better in morning."

Okada settles down on the mattress and looks up at him before closing his eyes. "Maybe," he exhales, tension leaving him as Nakamura kneels down next to him and runs his fingers through Okada's bleach blond hair.

"They will be," Nakamura insists. They sit quietly for a few moments until Okada sinks into sleep, his breaths evening out as Shinsuke leans back on his heels and watches. "The impatience of youth," he chuckles softly. "Everything will... work out. I promise."


End file.
